disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow, also known as Let It Snow, is a song included as the 12th track of the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album. It was sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The song is later sung by Isabella in the Season 3 episode "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". Matching the song's romantic nature, Isabella's feelings for Phineas Flynn is shown while she sings. Additional lyrics from the Album version are during the Episode's end credits. The song was also sung by Wayne and Wanda in episode 121 of The Muppet Show. The skit ends abruptly when an entire pile of snow is dumped on them. The original Bing Crosby recording if the siong is heard in the Disney Sing Along Songs video "Very Merry Christmas Songs". The latest appearance of the song was in 2013, when Liv Rooney, a character on Liv & Maddie, sang the song at her town's Christmas festival. Lyrics Episode version :Lalalalalalala :Lalalalalalalala :Oh the weather outside is frightful, :But the fire is so delightful, : :And since we've no place to go, :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :It doesn't show signs of stopping, :And I've bought some corn for popping, : :The lights are turned way down low, :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! : :When we finally kiss goodnight (kiss goodnight), :How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) :But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) :All the way home I'll be warm. :Well, the fire is slowly dying, :And, my dear, we're still good-bying, :But as long as you love me so, :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :(Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) :Let It Snow! During the End credits :It doesn't show signs of stopping, :The lights are turned way down low, :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (lalalalalalalala) :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :Let It Snow! Album version :Lalalalalalala :Lalalalalalalala :Oh the weather outside is frightful, :But the fire is so delightful, :And since we've no place to go, : :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :It doesn't show signs of stopping, :And I've bought some corn for popping, :The lights are turned way down low, : :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :When we finally kiss goodnight, : :How I'll hate going out in the storm! :But if you'll really hold me tight, :All the way home I'll be warm. :Well, the fire is slowly dying, :And, my dear, we're still good-bying, :But as long as you love me so, :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :(lalalalala) :Lalala :Let it snow :Wooaaahh :Whoo-ooa-aaah :(snow, snow) :Lalalala :(snow, snow) (Isabella giggles) :Lalalalalala :(snow, snow) :Lalalaaa- :When we finally kiss goodnight (kiss goodnight), :How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) :But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) :All the way home I'll be warm. :Well, the fire is slowly dying, :And, my dear, we're still good-bying, :But as long as you love me so, :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! :(Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) :Let It Snow! Background information *Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow was written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Jule Styne in 1945. The song was written in July 1945 in Hollywood, California during one of the hottest days on record. It is one of a number of winter-related songs generally associated with the Christmas season, despite there being no direct reference to Christmas in the song. *Outfits Isabella wears during the song: *# Her regular winter outfit. *#Same outfit, with purple santa hat. *#Same as above, with white coat with bow at neck. *#Light purple hoodied coat with her hair tucked in, with light purple muff. *#Fuzzy dark purple hoodied coat, with indigo leggings and dark purple boots. *#Her regular winter outfit, with scarf and mittens added. *#White coat with dark purple pants, boots, and hat with dalmation design (end credits). *#White coat with purple miniskirt, ice skates, and her regular winter hat but darker (end credits). *Isabella makes 8 clothing changes in the song. *Given the romantic nature, this song has to do with Isabella's affections for Phineas Flynn, as seen in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". *First time Ginger Hirano is seen with a bow. *In Latin Spanish, this song was never dubbed, both episode and album. **Same thing happened with Castillian Spanish, but the album version was dubbed. *This is the 10th time Isabella sings a line by herself at one point of the song (The Yellow Sidewalk, Danville for Niceness, among others), 5th song she is the main singer (City of Love, S'Winter, The Yellow Sidewalk, The Dad-inator), and the 2nd song sung by her that is (originally) not in an episode (The Dad-inator). *Bing Crosby's recording of the song appeared in the Disney's Sing-Along Songs Christmas-themed video, Very Merry Christmas Songs. Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Season 3 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Older Songs Used In Films